


Naughty Nautical Squidgirl

by fiqueligia



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: #SquidSeries, Gen, Nicktoons - Freeform, Squidward-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Squidward ingin mencari calon istri, tapi pasal 3 ayat 1 pedoman pelayanan pelanggan yang dibuat Tn. Krabs, menghantui.
Kudos: 1





	Naughty Nautical Squidgirl

**Author's Note:**

> SpongeBob SquarePants (c) Stephen Hillenburg; NICKELODEON

"Nona Squilvia Cuteful, sebaiknya kau buang saja kartu tanda pengenalmu. Bulan depan, kupastikan kau mengganti margamu dengan Tentacles," kata Squidward sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Bibirnya membentuk simpul asimetris yang memperlihatkan beberapa gigi. Satu tangannya berkacak pinggang, satunya lagi bersandar pada perahu Krusty. Squidward merasa sangat tampan sekarang.

Squilvia Cuteful adalah seekor cumi wanita berambut tebal dan berbibir seksi yang diincar Squidward sebagai calon istrinya. Wanita itu merupakan pelanggan baru yang akhir-akhir ini sering makan siang di Krusty Krab karena pekerjaannya sebagai kolektor barang antik memaksanya untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke Coral Museum yang berlokasi di belakang Chum Bucket.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kebahagiaan Squidi yang meluap-luap saat ini, Squilvia justru merasakan aura gelap dan awan-awan sial yang akan mengacaukan keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Tuan Kasir, jika masih membuat ekspresi seperti itu, akan kulaporkan kau ke pemilik restoran," ancamnya.

Ancaman; sungguh sebuah langkah tepat dari Squilvia Cuteful. Jika Tuan Krabs tahu, Squidward bisa terkena pasal 3 ayat 1 pedoman pelayanan pelanggan tentang kenyamanan _costumer_. Bahkan mungkin, bisa masuk kategori pelecehan verbal karena gombalan-gombalan yang tidak bermutu itu. Dan sanksinya adalah bekerja selama tiga hari tanpa digaji.

"Ouhhh ... indahnya dirimu ketika mengancamku," kata Squidward sambil menari balet memutari Squilvia. "Izinkan aku memainkan Clarinet penuh cinta untukmu, Nona Squilvia," lanjutnya sambil memainkan alis, lagi.

Squilvia memasang tampang bosan.

"Halo, Polisi ..."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah proses interogasi selama enam jam di kantor polisi, akhirnya Squidward bebas. Tapi cintanya tertolak. Dan statusnya sekarang adalah: wajib lapor. Dan jangan lupa dengan sanksi pelanggaran pedoman pelayanan pelanggan pasal 3 ayat 1 yang dibuat Tuan Krabs.

Luar biasa.

Squidward memang pantas mendapatkan piala oscar kategori makhluk laut tersial yang pernah lahir di muka bumi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa sih buruknya Squidward?

Tidak ada, kan?

Squidward bahkan pernah berselancar di situs pencari Gooogle, "bagaimana menjadi pria idaman", dan, hei, dirinya masuk ke dalam semua kategori yang disebutkan, kok.

1\. Mandiri. CHECK! Apa kau pernah melihat Squidward meminta bantuan orang lain? Tidak, kan? Squidward itu cumi yang mandiri ... ... Bukan gengsi.

2\. Dewasa. CHECK! _My, my, my_ ...dia punya jiwa seni yang tinggi. Dan hanya orang dewasa yang punya itu.

3\. Jujur. CHECK! Squidward Tentacles tidak pernah diajarkan oleh siapa pun, mengamalkan untuk siapa pun, dan mencontohkan kebohongan pada siapa pun. Jika ia terpaksa berbohong, itu adalah naluri kecumi-cumiannya untuk mempertahankan kehidupan bertetangga yang aman dan nyaman.

4\. Setia. CHECK! Oh pasti. Setelah Snelly si siput ia jual, Squidward tidak pernah membeli siput apa pun lagi.

5\. Bisa diandalkan. CHECK! Hei, hei, kaupikir siapa yang pernah menggantikan Tuan Krabs sebagai menejer saat beliau masuk rumah sakit?

6\. Pintar. CHECK! Tak perlu dijelaskan. Sudah berapa kali Squidward membodohi orang? Sudah tak terhitung, rasanya.

7\. Rendah hati. CHECK! Demi Neptunus, Squidward adalah cumi paling rendah hati selautan, _menurutnya._

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"Nona Squilvia. Aku adalah pria mandiri, dewasa, jujur, setia, bisa diandalkan, pintar, dan rendah hati. Ayo menikah!" rayunya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di hari kemarin. "Apa kau menerima lamaranku hm hm hm hm?"

"Ekhem ... Tuan Tentacles. Tipeku adalah pria yang tidak pelit, banyak duit, hidup mewah, uang berlimpah, dan rumah bagai istanahhh."

_A few moments later._

"Oh."

Seketika, Squidward ingat kalau dirinya punya cicilan rumah dan sepeda.

Squilvia mengangguk.

"Jadi, Nona Cuteful, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dan keadaan kembali normal.


End file.
